


Sharing is Caring

by WraithRhionann



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitchy Ruki (the GazettE), If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithRhionann/pseuds/WraithRhionann
Summary: After a live the boys arrive at their hotel to find they have two rooms for all five of them. Aoi gets stuck with a bitchy Ruki but finds the perfect way to settle him down.Or I really suck at summaries but at least this time I tried XP





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ino_en_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_en_blue/gifts).



Ruki watched out of the corner of his eye as Aoi and Uruha teased each and the crowd during their live. He almost wished they wouldn't because it was becoming increasingly difficult to not react to it on a physical level. The fans would love to see that but he wasn't that interested in sharing that side of himself with the world via YouTube. Or any of the other sites that fans shared that kind of thing with each other. There might be some entertaining stories about it so maybe some day.  
The next song started up and he threw himself into it, almost literally as he jumped around and did his part of pumping up the crowd. By the time the encore was finished and the venue was emptying out Ruki was exhausted. All he wanted now was to get to whatever hotel they were staying in and take a shower before falling into a deep sleep. On the short ride from the venue he had dozed off only to be woken up by Aoi poking him in the side.  
"The fuck man?"  
"We're here sleeping beauty so get your ass out or sleep in the van," Aoi stuck his tongue out and grabbed his bag from under a seat.  
"Nobody would ever know you're pushing 40 with the way you act," Ruki grumbled as he dug around for his own bag.  
"Bad news guys," Kai said as he handed Ruki his bag. "The hotel had a reservation glitch and we've got two rooms for the five of us."  
"I call Reita and Kai!" Uruha let out a whoop.  
"You're happy about this?" Aoi asked.  
"Duh, these two will be alseep the minute they lay down so I can game all I want."  
"If you wake me up to help you kill a boss I might just kill you instead," Reita grumbled.  
"Oh come on, it's been a long time since I did that."  
"You call last month a long time ago?" Reita asked as Kai sighed wearily.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're so tired you're delusional."  
"There will be no killing of bandmates. At least not until the tour is over." Kai handed Aoi a room key and patted Ruki on the head. "That goes for you too."  
"I just want a shower and sleep. As long as I get that there won't be any bloodshed Leader-san."  
"I promise to keep the volume down on any porn I might decide to watch," Aoi said and marked an imaginary x over his heart.  
"Eww, no watching porn until after I fall asleep asshole."  
Kai rolled his eyes and sighed as he led the group inside and towards the elevators. He could feel sleep creeping steadily up on him and counted himself lucky that Reita was quick in the shower. He knew Uruha was happy to wait until last so he could take his time in a hot bath. Ten minutes after stepping into the bathroom Kai was stretched out in bed and two minutes later he was fast asleep.  
Aoi and Ruki bickered back and forth as they rode the elevator a few floors higher than the others and found their room. They flipped a coin and Ruki got the first shower that night. He took a little longer than some of the other band members but the paint on his neck was a bitch to wash off properly. After that was finished he scrubbed until his skin was pink and did a quick touch up with his razor.  
He slipped out of the bathroom in a towel and dug through his bag for clean shorts and his favorite lotion. Once the water turned back on he dropped the towel on the bed and covered every inch of skin he could reach with the mosturizing lotion. He stretched out on his back and draped the towel over his waist as his body absorbed the aloe and vitamins.  
"I thought Kai was the only one who slept naked," Aoi laughed as he shook one of Ruki's feet on the way to his own bed.  
Ruki grumbled and sat up, tossing the bottle of lotion at Aoi. "Put that on my back and I might forgive you for being such a dick."  
"You're awfully bossy for somebody who's in nothing but a towel," Aoi said as he easily caught the bottle. "And how am I being a dick? I could have just let you sleep that way or taken pictures of you naked."  
"I'm sure the fans would have loved you for that one."  
"Who said I was going to share them?" Aoi moved behind Ruki and poured lotion onto his back.  
"Fuck that's cold," Ruki shivered and the towel drooped lower around his hips. "That's why you're such a dick you know. You're always hot and cold and you never take anything seriously."  
"What the hell does that even mean?" he asked as he started rubbing the lotion and working it into Ruki's skin.  
"Exactly what it sounds like. One minute you're teasing and being the biggest flirt in the universe and the next you're a million miles in the other direction and fuck anybody who can't keep up with you."  
"Right now you're the one a million miles in the wrong direction and I have no idea what you're talking about." He rubbed harder and worked out the knots he felt on Ruki's shoulders.  
Ruki bit back the reply that had been on the tip of his tongue and moaned as the tension he'd felt all night began to melt away. His head fell forward as Aoi's thumbs worked their way up the back of his neck and he let out a near purr as the guitarist found a very nice spot. He didn't hesitate in the least when told to lay on his stomach and Aoi straddled his hips, towel forgotten in his lap.  
Aoi added more lotion and worked his way slowly and thoroughly down Ruki's back. He much preferred the purrs and low moans to the grumpy attitude he'd been getting for most of the tour. Ruki's breathe caught when Aoi dug into the base of his spine and leaned forward, trapping the smaller man under him. A soft pop and a low moan and Ruki all but melted into the mattress.  
Sitting up, Aoi pulled the bottle of lube from the pocket of his robe and grinned. He wouldn't need to watch any porn on his phone after all. The loose knot on the robe was opened and he poured some lube into his hand to warm it up before sliding a finger down the cleft of Ruki's ass. Both men moaned as the finger pushed inside and began a slow thrust. Aoi added a second finger and rocked his hips as he thrust and scissored the fingers in and out.  
By the time the third finger was in, Ruki was moaning and arching his ass back against the other. His mind had stopped trying to form rational thoughts and he let the pleasure take him over. As Aoi's fingers slipped out he whined at the loss until he felt something hotter and much larger pushing into him. His body tensed up instinctively and he took deep breathes, willing himself to relax.  
Aoi took his time filling the smaller man, knowing it would make things more pleasurable for them both in the end. He started a careful thrust in and out, pushing in a little more every few thrusts until he was buried to the hilt. He took a moment to catch his breath and leaned down to kiss and nip along the side of Ruki's neck. He felt Ruki rocking back against him, telling him without words to move.  
He started a slow and deep rhythm, gradually moving faster as Ruki's moans became louder. Ruki fisted the sheets and mumbled incoherently as his entire world narrowed down to the bed under him and the man filling him so completely. Aoi shifted and moved his arms under Ruki, wrapping his hands around the other man's shoulders to get some leverage. The new angle had Aoi's cock hitting Ruki's sweet spot with every deep thrust and it only took another minute before the vocalist lived up to name. He cried out loudly as he came and clamped down almost painfully around Aoi. A few more thrusts and Aoi was over the edge, biting Ruki's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.  
They lay that way for several long minutes, catching their breath and coming back to reality. Aoi moved up and off Ruki, carefully sliding off the bed he made his way to the bathroom. He cleaned himself and brought a warm cloth back to clean Ruki, who was mostly asleep at that point. He helped Ruki into his shorts and pulled his own sleep pants on before stretching out next to his now snoring lover.  
A smile spread across his face as he drifted off and thought that sharing a room with the occasionally prickly chibi was the best part of the tour so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Because sharing really is caring and comments feed the pervy little monster that gives me all the best ideas.
> 
> Also, no beta and it's 3 in the morning, which apparently the best time for posting smut.


End file.
